


Push & Pull

by moonlight_shimmer



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Coffee, Digimon/Human Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Love, Michi - Freeform, they curse also, tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_shimmer/pseuds/moonlight_shimmer
Summary: Tai and Mimi have been hooking up for a good three months now, and one lazy afternoon in bed, they decide to make it exclusive, because they've pretty much been an item for a while anyway. Pure fluff with a tiny bit of smut, though nothing explicit. Michi. Love, coffee, banter. Perfect Sunday afternoon.





	Push & Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! Happy Sunday to you all, I hope you're enjoying it, whatever you're up to :) I felt inspired yesterday and wrote this, and it felt incredibly nice to write again. I hope all you fellow Michi lovers enjoy reading it, and if you do, please do let me know :)
> 
> I rated this M just to be sure, because they do get handsy, although it's not too explicit :D You'll see. Also there's some curse words in there, 'cause let's be honest, they're two adults naked in bed.
> 
> Thank you as always for reading. I appreciate it very much. Good day to you all xxx

Mimi stretched her arms languidly over her head, sighing as the action made energy spark through her tired muscles. Her limbs lengthened a little as her upper body raised slightly from the mattress. Her own content gasp was mixed with a protesting moan against her ribs, and she felt large hands tighten on her waist to hold her in place.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tai asked drowsily.

"Gonna go get coffee," she answered, running her hand through his messy hair. "Want some?" She shuddered when, instead of an answer, he gave her a kiss, nipping at the skin just underneath her breast. Mimi's grip in his hair tightened involuntarily; he knew this spot well, knew that it set her nerves on fire. Right now, though, she was still too worn out from their earlier activities which started not half an hour ago, with him sucking on that very same patch of skin. She pulled tighter on his brown locks, and Tai groaned.

"Leave me alone," she huffed, pushing him off her.

"Not what you said when I was –"

"Finish that sentence and I won't let you do anything for the rest of the day."

He dared to roll his eyes at her as if he didn't believe her, and she swung her legs over the edge of the mattress gracefully, deciding to ignore him. She picked up her panties from the floor and pulled them on, feeling his gaze on her back as she did so, and then put on his t-shirt with a smirk.

Her heart stuttered a bit when he smiled back at her, his face half hidden in her pillow, squinting slightly against the sunlight shining through her bedroom window. He was tall anyway, and he looked even taller right now, his limbs sprawled out, his skin dark against the soft pink of her sheets. It was a sight she'd gotten quite used to within the last few months, but in this moment, she realised that it was something that made her feel… _giddy_. He looked so peaceful tangled in the covers, and she could have looked at him for days on end.

"What about that cuppa then?" he asked with that teasing edge in his voice, and she snapped out of her reverie, poking her tongue out before walking to her kitchen.

Mimi set up the coffee machine and scrolled through her phone mindlessly, smiling as Sora texted her to tell Tai to message her back about Kari's birthday, _please_ , and to not lie to her and say she hadn't seen him in days because Sora knew for a fact that they were together right now.

 **Calm your tits** , she typed, grinning. **Will do. Just making some coffee to fuel us up again if you catch my drift…**

She set up two mugs on her counter as she listened to the steady noise of the coffee machine, taking some chocolate chip cookies she'd baked earlier in the day out of a Tupperware box when her phone gave another soft 'ping.'

_I do catch it. Didn't need to know this though._

**I think I have feelings for him. I looked at him just now and felt really… happy for a second.**

_:) Feels good doesn't it?_

**Very. He got us tickets to see The 1975 next month.**

_He didn't?! Son of a bitch. Didn't know he had it in him._

Mimi smiled to herself, revelling in the fluttery feeling in her stomach. She poured the coffee carefully, placed the cups and cookies on a small tray and then remembered to add one teaspoon of sugar to his mug. She shook her head at how _content_ it made her feel to know how he took his coffee. It was something so mundane, but so _intimate_ , and it reminded her of all the other little things she'd learned about him ever since they took their friendship further.

Like that one time he asked if there was any Coca Cola in her fridge and Mimi asked, "Is Pepsi okay?" and he'd just looked at her as if she'd offered him bleacher. She'd taken the opportunity to tease him and say, "Well, where's the bloody difference?" and she'd learned right then that Tai was very passionate about things like this, and bought a sixpack of Coke the next time she went shopping.

And there was so much else. The first thing he did in the mornings was to down a glass of water. Every Sunday afternoon, he sent a voice clip to his sister, telling her about his week and what he'd been up to, and sometimes the message ended up being fifteen minutes long, and when she'd asked him why he didn't just call Kari like a normal person, he'd shrugged and said this was what they'd been doing since the day he moved out. Whenever Mimi talked to her American friends on FaceTime, he'd imitate their strong accents for at least an hour after they hung up. He took ages in the showers sometimes, and when she complained about how all the hot water would be gone by the time it was her turn, he always told her to hop in with him, then – which she seldom gave into, no matter how much she wanted to, because they were both incredibly stubborn – an issue which also transferred to the bedroom.

Mimi almost spilt milk when she thought about the way he'd pressed her into the wall of her living room more than once when she'd said something to rile him up (sometimes unintentionally, but more and more often on purpose when she found out how hot and bothered it got him), asking, "Do you want to say that again, sweetness?" They always fought for the upper hand when things got steamy. Their thick heads were the same, but his physical strength got him an unfair advantage. He was really good at reading her, though; he'd sense her tensed body underneath his, or take notice of how she didn't respond as enthusiastically to his dirty talk when she _really_ wanted to take control. Likewise, she was quick at knowing what he needed from her. Sometimes, he'd crave praise and gasps of _feels so good!_ , other times he wanted her hands in his hair rather than words when he was between her legs, making her cry out unintelligible syllables.

It was a constant push and pull between them, in between the sheets and everywhere else. They didn't _argue_ , they just both enjoyed getting a rise out of each other. It was little quarrels about whether they should order a Chinese or an Indian; whether they should watch a film neither of them had seen before or binge-watch half a season of _Brooklyn 99_ , which they both knew off by heart by now, before going to sleep; whether they should move their make-out session to the bedroom or just stay on the sofa, or in the hallway, or against the fridge.

Mimi picked up the tray and went back to the bedroom, breathing in the smell of coffee and cookies, grinning to herself about how perfectly tranquil this Sunday turned out to be. She was really happy, she realised. Tai made her happy just by being his stubborn, smug, sly self.

"Sora told me to tell you to text her back," she said, setting the tray on her nightstand gingerly. Tai had sat up against the headboard with his phone in his hands, a pillow behind his back. He was still gloriously naked; only his hips were _just about_ covered by her sheets. "Just did," he answered. "Was about Kari's birthday present." He tossed the device, noticing she was looking at him. "What?"

"Can you put something on?" she said matter-of-factly.

His lips pulled into a smile. "Was gonna stay naked in case you needed something."

Mimi blushed slightly. This was also something he liked to do to egg her on: put an emphasis on how much she enjoyed being with him. She lost count of the times he'd smiled at her smugly whenever he made her come particularly hard, or how often he'd told her to cool it when she tried to pull his clothes off him. "I know you can't wait to feel me, but you need to calm down," he'd say against her neck to hide his shit-eating grin, and he'd absolutely _revel_ in her reaction, which would usually consist of a frustrated moan and a _shut the fuck up_. (The joke was on him though, because she knew that he enjoyed it just as much. It was obvious when he groaned low in his throat when she dragged her fingernails down his arms, or how his eyes closed in ecstasy when she rolled her hips just right, or how he urged her to "please, baby, say my name again.")

She smiled back at him with the same arrogance, saying, "Well, you can't do me if you pour scalding hot coffee on your dick, can you?"

Tai laughed at this, getting up eventually to put his boxer shorts on. Mimi handed him his mug once he'd pulled the covers over his lower body for additional protection and leaned against the headboard as well, placing the plate with the cookies between them.

Occasional sips and crunchy bites were the only sounds between them for a while as they basked in comfortable silence. She continued scrolling through her phone absentmindedly, but it wasn't long before he set his cup down on the nightstand and put his warm hand on her thigh.

"Been thinking," he said casually.

"Is that so?" she answered distractedly, her eyes still on some social medium or other.

"You know Kari's birthday is next Friday?"

"Hmm."

"Wanna know a secret?"

The brunette looked at him with her eyebrows raised impatiently, her phone still in her hand.

"Gotta be a bit nicer if you wanna know," Tai said, lifting an eyebrow in response.

"You either tell me or you don't, honey. I'm content either way."

Both of them grinned at each other, recognising the familiar pattern they were so accustomed to by now. Push and pull, all day, every day.

"Don't be fucking difficult," he threatened lowly, the amused edge in his voice betraying him.

"Don't get on my fucking nerves then!" she retorted, letting go of her phone and using her now free hand to push his off her thigh. "What's a girl gotta do to enjoy her coffee in peace!"

He pinched her, then, just lightly, and chuckled in delight when it had the desired effect. Mimi set her coffee cup on the nightstand and climbed onto his lap, a mischievous glint in her bright eyes.

"What do you think you're doing," he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Shutting you up," she replied before pressing her lips to his in an open-mouthed kiss.

It was firm at first, and demanding, but when she'd made her point she leaned back a little, cupping his cheek gently. Tai smiled into the kiss, and she pulled on his bottom lip with her teeth, carefully rather than aggressively. When he parted his lips, her tongue slid in with ease.

Mimi was the first to pull back, smoothing her hand through his tousled hair and tapping her finger to his mouth as he pouted at her. "What's the secret then," she inquired.

His eyes sparkled knowingly – she _did_ want to know then. "Okay. But you can't tell anyone else. It's supposed to be a surprise. Understood?"

"Yes."

"It's not just her birthday next Friday. They're announcing their engagement."

Mimi leaned back, her eyes round as saucers. "Get out of here! Are you for real?!"

Tai nodded. "Guess I can't kill him now if she's gonna marry him."

She didn't buy this for one second; his eyes were laughing and his forehead, usually creased when he was serious about something, was perfectly smooth. Also, Kari and TK had been dating for over three years now, and he'd been nothing but amazing to her – resulting in Tai's brotherly affection to kind of expand to the younger, blonde man (though he would never ever admit to such a sentiment).

"This is such great news," Mimi cooed, feeling emotional and somewhat proud. She'd known TK and Kari for most of her life, and though she didn't have siblings, they were the closest thing she had to a little brother or sister. "How long have you known?"

"Since Tuesday," he said. "When we had dinner with mom and dad. They told us th – ouch! What the bloody hell was that for?"

"You've known since Tuesday that your sister is getting married and only spilled now?" Mimi asked incredulously, aiming for another punch to his arm when he grabbed her wrist. "Why don't you tell me these things?!"

"I did just now, you menace!" He took both of her hands and locked them with his behind her back, making her squirm. " _No one's supposed to know._ They wanna surprise everyone at her birthday party. So instead of manhandling me, you should feel privileged that I broke the sibling oath to tell you beforehand."

Mimi scowled, but didn't reply, which was her way to say _Okay, fair point_. He let go of her hands, and shifted slightly to bring her closer.

"This leads me to what I've been thinking about," he muttered, his lips ghosting over hers. She was still silent, so he continued. "Could've known on Tuesday."

"Hmm?" She leaned forward again, chasing his lips for another, proper kiss.

"If I'd taken you to dinner, you could've known on Tuesday, too," he explained, kissing the corner of her mouth instead.

"Yeah. But it was a family thing, wasn't it?"

Tai nodded hesitantly, fixing her with his brown eyes. He mustered her intensively, and she felt like he was staring into places within her that even she didn't know existed, so she hid her face against his shoulder instead.

"Could've taken you if we were official."

It was a simple statement, and his voice was steady when he uttered it, but she felt his pulse pick up ever so slightly in his neck. His hands settled on her lower back, rubbing circles into it – something he'd usually do to sooth her after a long day at work, or when they walked through a particular crowded street on a spontaneous Saturday morning shopping spree. Now, though, she reckoned he was doing it to calm his own nerves when he followed up.

"You know, if I'd told them you were my girlfriend, I'm sure they would've had nothing against you being there."

Mimi bit her lower lip, somewhat nervous herself, though she didn't really understand _why_ she felt so on edge. Just like TK and Kari, she'd known Tai for over half of her life. She'd been friends with him until she left for America when she was a teenager, and upon her return to go to university back in her homeland, they'd become even closer. They'd both done some growing up, become a little wiser, a little more grounded, but simultaneously, the first time they'd met after she touched down in Japan, she'd seen the same mischief in his chocolaty eyes, and he'd recognised the familiar cheerful demeanour in her heart-shaped face, and they'd hit it off better than ever.

So, when she suddenly started thinking of him as more than a good friend – making up flimsy excuses to have him hug her, or give her a piggyback, or keep his arm around her just because she wanted him to touch her – and when she figured he also saw her in a slightly different light – increasing flirtations in front of their friends, lingering looks across rooms, late night texts about nothing in particular, but always about how he was _thinking about you x_ – she couldn't say she was surprised. They were like magnets, always pushing and pulling at each other, and the first time they'd kissed, it had been nothing but a logical consequence.

The past three months, though, they'd successfully avoided the boyfriend-girlfriend-conversation. Mimi didn't really know why, or if they'd actually actively avoided it or just not thought it'd be necessary to discuss. They got on really well, all banter and teasing included.

They didn't talk about it the first time they slept together, either. Just like their first kiss, it had been a natural development. They'd been at his apartment, and Matt had not been home because he and Sora had gone out of town – Mimi couldn't remember what it was they were doing, if it was visiting parents or going to a cousin's wedding or some other boyfriend and girlfriend stuff – and they'd been listening to music she'd been really into lately and they were drinking wine and the window had been open because she'd told him she loved the smell of rain in spring. Before the fourth track came on, Mimi revealed how it reminded her of the first time her heart got broken, but how it also taught her that it was okay to move on and accept that it wasn't all rainbows and butterflies, but some of the memories were actually really nice and Tai had listened to her talk and after the song was over he'd paused the record and reached for her to kiss her wine-stained lips.

Considering that now, they both loved to battle for the upper hand most of the times they had sex, that first encounter had been incredibly gentle and caring, and breath-taking and exciting at the same time. It had been like tasting a new coffee blend and knowing you'd be ordering nothing else from now on; like watching a film and feeling you'd want to see it a hundred times more; like putting on a new piece of jewellery and liking it so much that you'd not wear anything else for a while.

They'd spent the night exploring each other's bodies, thoroughly enjoying the fact that Tai's roommate wasn't there. They'd gotten to know each other quite well by the time the faint smell of rain had dissipated and the sun was coming up. And as the months went on, they'd become more and more comfortable with one another – both physically and mentally.

Mimi gasped when she felt Tai's hand under her – his – t-shirt, his thumbs lazily drawing patterns just millimetres under her breasts. He smirked at her in a satisfied manner, having been successful in bringing her attention back to the present moment when her head lifted from the crook of his neck.

"I asked you to be my girlfriend and you completely zoned out. What am I supposed to make of that?" he asked lightheartedly, but she recognised the lines on his forehead, marking his skin and the seriousness of the question.

"Sorry," she finally said, her arms lifting to wrap around his neck, giving him better access to the outline of her breasts. "I was just thinking… that… everything we've been doing the past three months –" She sucks in air when his thumb grazes over her left nipple. "– is pretty much what boyfriends and girlfriends do. Isn't it?"

He hummed in what she assumed to be affirmation, but didn't say anything as he continued to feel her up under the soft fabric of his shirt. She smiled in spite of herself, because as cocky and confident as he liked to present himself – he needed confirmation that she, indeed, wanted to be called his girlfriend just as much as he wanted to be her boyfriend. She put her hand in his hair to massage her fingers against the skin of his head, and he leaned into her touch readily.

"So yeah. I'll be your girlfriend if that's okay with you." She smiled at the content expression on his face, before it suddenly turned into another arrogant smirk.

"Okay, baby. Since you asked so nicely."

The brunette shook her head in disbelief, tugging at his hair in punishment. He closed both his hands over her breasts, then, which didn't loosen her grip, but it wasn't punishing anymore so much as appreciative.

"Guess that means we can hog the limelight on Friday and tell everyone the big news," Tai quipped, his hands sliding around to her spine.

"Don't think it'll be news to them," Mimi all but sighed when he pressed into the small of her back to make her lean back. "I told Sora, and obviously Matt knows. He'll have told TK."

Her back was lowered to the mattress as he moved so that he was hovering above her, titling his head to press a passionate kiss to her pink lips. "I told Kari," he stated the obvious, "and quite honestly, I think Izzy heard us that one time we did it at his parents' pool party."

"What?!" She pushed at his shoulders in shock. "You said he was giving you stink eye because you'd eaten all the mini pizzas!"

"Well, yeah, I lied," he stated as if she should know. "I mean, I _did_ eat all the mini pizzas. But he was giving us both the stink eye because we'd been given it to each other." He grinned at her, proud about the wordplay.

"Ugh, so if Izzy knows," Mimi said, momentarily paying no attention to his advances as he started kissing along her jawline, "that pretty much means everyone else does. I swear to God, that boy is the biggest gossip of us all. Except Yolei, I guess."

"He'll have told her," Tai concluded, and Mimi threw her hands in the air as if to say _Okay, this_ definitely _means everyone else knows_.

"They figured it out before us," Mimi said on top of her breath when she felt him push his t-shirt up her stomach. "They must think we've been boyfriend and girlfriend forever now."

"Probably worried sick we haven't said anything yet," Tai agreed, his mouth descending from her jaw down to her still covered chest.

"Yeah," is all the answer she can muster as his mouth closes over her nipple through the t-shirt, her hand flying up to the back of his head. "What a relief it'll be… for them."

Tai's laugh was low and throaty against her, and he looked up at her in a way that could only be described as utter adoration. It lasted for just a moment though before he motioned for her to stretch her arms over her head. They both moaned when his shirt finally flew across the room again and his lips closed over her with no barrier between her supple skin and his hot, demanding mouth.

The coffee-scented air filled with gasps and growls and breathy encouragements, and it wasn't long before their underwear got in the way of things. Tai grabbed her thigh as he was licking and sucking on her collarbones, moving it up so she could wrap her leg over his back, but she stopped him suddenly.

"What is it?" he asked, coming up for breath.

"Wanna be on top," she said back, pushing against his shoulders.

He groaned in frustration and she couldn't help but laugh a little when he rested his forehead against her skin. "Why? Doesn't this feel nice?" He moved against her then, his heart swelling when she gasped something that sounded like his name. "Hmm? I think you just wanna be difficult."

She rolled her hips in response, pursing her lips. "Please? You're my boyfriend now. Wanna make you feel good." He looked at her for a moment, contemplating whether she actually meant this or just said it to get her way. Her mouth formed into the slightest pout, her amber eyes twinkling with more sincerity than shenanigans. Tai's lips quirked despite himself. "You're a pain in the ass, know that?" he quipped before rolling onto his back.

"Careful, mister," Mimi muttered happily, moving her leg over his waist to straddle him. "Or I might leave you hanging."

He pulled her down by her arms, locking his lips with hers in a slow, languid mix of tongues and teeth. "Don't you fucking dare," he whispered huskily, his eyes shining with impatience now.

The sun descended slowly over their moving bodies. She pushed and he pulled and she tripped over her words and he failed to say anything other than "don't stop." It was messy and wonderful and perfectly in sync, and she snuggled into his chest afterwards, her legs tangled with his and her eyes fluttering.

Two or three hours later, she heard the clatter of cups being rinsed with water, and threw her left arm out to find she was alone in bed. She pouted, rolling onto her back and putting her hand over her eyes against the yellows and pinks and purples of the sunset.

The faucet was turned off, and she heard him clearing his throat.

"Hey little sis… How's your day been? You all set for next Friday? Really looking forward to it. I've got a bit of good news to share as well actually…"

Mimi smiled drowsily, pulling the pillow he'd been using into her arms, kicking her legs in giddy happiness. She could really get used to this.


End file.
